The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for wet spraying concrete wherein the concrete is forced by means of compressed air out of a mixer into a concrete conduit and then sprayed out of such conduit.
During spraying of concrete with a standard granulation size up to 15 mm. and when working with one of its particular forms, so-called "gunite", problems particularly occur in the conduits during spraying. These problems do not appear to be capable of solution with conventional means. Thus, it was not heretofore possible, notwithstanding blowing-in of additional air, to convey the concrete in desired manner through the conduit for the spraying thereof, and even the heretofore proposed reduction in the cross-section of the conduit did not produce the desired result.